Gordon and Tramp
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Summer was coming to end, as well as the year, and these last few years will be important for Gordon and Tramp.
1. Off the Rails

Dear Disney,

These last few months have certainly been a ride. Gordon's been boasting about himself again and has gotten into trouble again. Luckily Tramp still reminds loyal to Gordon, but he wasn't the only engine that's gotten into trouble.  
But why don't you read these stories to see what's been happening.

The Author

Off the Rails

One summer's day, Tramp was resting on the porch, near the front door.

Scamp: Morning, old timer!

Tramp (groan): Son, I'm too tired to be bothered by your smart comments. What are doing here anyway?

Scamp: Well mother left for work already, so I'm just waiting for my sisters to get ready. Another busy day with you and Gordon?

Tramp: You have no idea. You and Thomas are lucky that you get breaks and a rest at each station. While I have to constantly check to make sure nothing goes wrong. And sometimes listing to Gordon complaining about goods trains is exhausting enough.

Scamp: So he's still his usual self. We're you ever like that before, pa?

Tramp opened his eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

Tramp: Well, I was no angel, that's for sure. I would sometimes brag about things I can only do, Gordon was always a bit like that too when he was starting out. You remind me a lot of myself and Gordon when we were young. That's why I tried to keep you in check, to make sure you don't make the same stupid mistakes I've made in my younger days.

Scamp (Chuckles): Well, you're doing a good job at that. I'm still glad you allowed me to work on the railway. Believe me it's one of the greatest things you've gave to me, and if wasn't of you, I probably be complaining a lot about going on an adventure.

Tramp: You have change quite a bit since you've got the job. Still ego much, but you make your Pop proud of you.

Scamp smiled at his father.

Tramp: By the way, what time is it?

Scamp: It's almost about 9:00.

Tramp was about to back to sleep, when he suddenly woke up.

Tramp: 9:00!? Oh, shoot! I'm supposed to be at the train yard by now! See you soon, son!

He raced down the path and made it to the train yard, just as Gordon's Driver and Fireman made their way was well.

Gordon's Driver: Ah, there you are Tramp. We were worry that you wouldn't be here today.

Tramp was tired from the running, but still showed his smile and his "ready for work" face.

Gordon's Fireman: Well it looks like you're not the only one that's tired.

They found Gordon resting at his usual siding.

Gordon's Driver: Wake up Gordon, a special train is coming, and we're to pull it.

Gordon opened his eyes and yawned.

Gordon: Is it coaches or trucks?

Gordon's Driver: Trucks.

Gordon: Trucks!? Pah!

Gordon's Driver: Sorry Gordon, but them's the orders.

Gordon's Driver and Fireman loaded up the firebox with coal, but the fire was slow to start, and they didn't have enough time to wait. So Edward had to push Gordon to the turntable, to get him facing the right way.

Gordon (Grumble): I won't go, I won't go!

Edward: Don't be silly, don't be silly!

Tramp: Come on Gordon, stop being a baby, and cooperate!

Gordon tried his best, but soon he was on the turntable. Edward was uncoupled and the movement had shaken Gordon's fire, it was now burning nicely and making steam. Gordon's Driver and Fireman jumped down from the cab to turn the turntable, while Tramp stayed in the cab. Gordon was still cross and didn't what he did. He waited till the table was half way around.

Gordon (Thinking): I'll show them, I'll show them!

Gordon's Driver and Fireman forgot to put on Gordon's breaks and Gordon started to move while the turntable was still moving. Gordon was only trying to jam the turntable, as he has done so before, but he couldn't stop himself, and soon he crashed through a fence and slither into a ditch. Tramp jerk a little forward and he was so near Gordon's Firebox, luckily he didn't touch it and he was safe.

Gordon: Get me out, get me out!

Gordon's Fireman held out his hands and Tramp jumped from Gordon's cab to his arms.

Gordon: What about me!?

Gordon's Driver: What do you mean "what about you"? You're stuck you silly great engine. Don't you understand that?

Gordon: Couldn't you just hop into my cab and move me back?

Gordon's Driver: With the way you're facing right now, and where you're at, sorry that's not possible.

They went and telephone the Fat Controller

Fat Controller: I see, so Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? That means the special is waiting then. Let Tramp work with Edward and have him take it. As for Gordon, leave him where he is, we'll get him out after all work has been done.

They went back and told Gordon the situation.

Gordon: Oh, dear. I shall have to stay here forever.

Tramp: I think it serves you right. Out of all the immature things you could have done, this is by far the most immature thing ever! I can't tell you how disappointed I am at you!

Gordon said nothing; he just looked at his buffers.

Tramp: Now if you'll excuse me; my wife and Edward are waiting for me. I hope you will have learned your lesson when I get back.

A family of toads crock crossly at Gordon and on the other side of the ditch some little boys were chattering.

Boys: Oh, doesn't he look silly? They'll ever get him out.

They began to sing.

Boys: Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch. Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch, all on a Monday morning!

The school bell rang, and they ran off, still singing. Gordon laid in the ditch almost all day.

Gordon (Thinking): Oh, dear. I shall never get out.

But later that evening, they lifted Gordon from the ditch with the breakdown crane. Then they made a road of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fasten to his back end, and James and Henry, pulling hard, managed to bring him back to safety.

When it was all over, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine.


	2. Leaves

Leaves

After the incident with the ditch, two men went to clean Gordon the next morning. They had a hard time of getting rid of all the mud and grass from his paint work to his wheels.

Gordon: Mind my eye!

Alf: Shut it, silly! Did you ever see such mud, Bert?

Bert: No I haven't, Alf? You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Gordon. Giving us extra work!

The hosing and scrubbing finally stopped. Gordon opened one eye, but shut it quickly, as he saw who was in front of him.

Fat Controller: Wake up, Gordon. And listen to me. Because of your, "complains," yesterday, you will pull no more coaches, until you prove yourself to be really useful. Luckily, you'll still have Tramp with you, and he'll be keeping an eye on you, till we can both trust you again.

And with that, The Fat Controller went back to his office. Gordon looked at Tramp.

Tramp: Look, I'm still cross with you about yesterday, but you're lucky that I never give up. As the Fat Controller said, I'll be keeping an eye, and we'll have no more nonsense, clear?

Gordon said nothing, but looked away. As the Fat Controller said, Gordon spend the rest of the month pulling nothing but trucks.

Gordon: Goods trains, goods trains!

He felt his position deeply. Later, he was shunting some more trucks in a siding. Jock and James were watching him.

Gordon: That's for you! And you! And you!

Trucks: Oh, oh, oh, oh!

James: Trucks will be trucks.

Jock: Aye, laddie. You can't expect them to stop being so troublesome, no matter how hard you try.

Gordon: Well I'll just have to try harder!

Tramp: Easy now big guy. We don't want to have another accident on our hands, now do we? You two taking the express today?

James: Yes we are. I'm going to look splendid while taking the express.

Gordon: Well I take care if I were you. A few days ago they try pushing me down the hill, and it's very slippery.

Tramp: He's right. We'll be waiting at the station for our train if you need help.

James: I don't need help on hills!

Tramp: Alright, don't say we didn't warn you.

Jock: James, lad. You shouldn't have treated them like that.

James: They just think they know everything. We'll be fine.

James got ready to take the express and they set off.

James: Slippery hills indeed. Come on, come on!

Coaches: All in good time, all in good time!

The train was running nicely, and soon a distance signal was shown and they were getting closer to Gordon's hill. Gordon's hill is usually bleak and bear, strong winds from the sea made it very hard to climb. Trees were planted to give some shelter, and at summer time, the engines would run through a leafy avenue. But now autumn at come, and dead leaves started to fall. The wind usually puffed them away, but today, rain made them heavy and they didn't move.

The home signal was shown clear, and James began to go faster. He started to climb up the hill.

Jock: Careful now, James. Don't push yourself too hard, lad!

James (Thinking): I'll do it, I'll do it!

At first he was climbing pretty nicely, but halfway up, he started to slow down.

James (Thinking): I must do it, I must do it!

He kept trying and trying, but his wheels were stuck on the leaves and he kept slipping, he couldn't pull the train at all. James kept trying some more.

James's Driver: Steady old boy, steady.

The fireman road in front dropping sand on the rails hoping to get a grip, but James' wheels kept spinning and it turn sand into mud, making things worse than before. Slowly, the train began to stop, but then suddenly…

James: Help, help! We're going back!

Although James' wheels were going forwards, the coaches were too heavy and began to pull him back. The driver bravely and carefully checked the trains speed and gently stopped the train at the bottom of the hill. James was relief.

Jock: Tough luck, James. You did you're best.

?: But we thought you can climb hills?

James and Jock look to see Gordon and Tramp on the other line with their goods train, they had seen everything. James said nothing.

Gordon: Ah, well. We live and learn. Lucky for you, we just started early, so we're going back to your line and we'll push behind you.

So Gordon brought his goods train to a station and set off to the line and got behind James's express.

Gordon: Let us know when you're ready!

James was still catching his breath, soon he was making steam again and he was ready. So they push and push as hard as they could.

Gordon and James: We can do it!

Tramp and Jock: We will do it!

They pull and push as hard as they could. At last, they've reach the top of the hill, Gordon stopped before the top, but James kept on going.

James: Peep, Peep! Thank you! Good-bye!

Gordon: Poop Poop! Good-bye!

Gordon and Tramp watched the train disappeared, and they set back to collect his good trains.


	3. Down the Mine

Down the Mine

One day, Thomas was at the station with Scamp and his sisters, when Gordon shuffled in with some trucks.

Scamp: Morning, pop. Still pulling goods trains I see.

Gordon: Yes, I'm starting to wonder if I'll be ever to pull the express again.

Tramp: Oh, cheer up. You're definitely improving since your accident.

Suddenly Thomas began sniffing.

Scamp: What's the matter, Thomas?

Thomas: Oh nothing, I've been noticing a rather funny smell.

Scamp, Collette, and Danielle began sniffing about too.

Danielle: I haven't notice anything.

Collette: Neither have I, unless filthy Scamp forgot to take his bath again.

Scamp: Hey, our owners had to hold me down in order to clean me!

Thomas: Strange, I can still smell it, though.

Gordon: It might be yours. You're the only one that seems to notice it.

Thomas: Ah, now I remember what that smell is; its ditch water!

Before either the dogs or Gordon could answer, Thomas puffed away. Annie and Clarable could hardly believe their ears.

Annie and Clarable: He's dreadfully rude. I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed. He's dreadfully rude.

Collette and Danielle agreed with them.

Collette: Thomas, that was a bit too far.

Danielle: Yes, you didn't be that rude to Gordon.

But Thomas didn't care a bit.

Thomas: That was funny, that was funny!

Scamp: Look Thomas, I liked that joke the first time you said it, but I agree with my sisters, you're taking it a bit too far.

They stopped at their last station and Thomas was being uncoupled from his coaches.

Thomas's Diver: Well, luckily for you girls, you get to leave early today, if you want. We're going off to the mine again for some trucks.

Collette: Well, I guess we visit our sis and Angel for a bit.

Danielle: Just be careful. We know that Thomas will probably try "that" again, like he always does.

Scamp: Honestly, I don't see what you're worrying about. I don't think anything bad would happen, if we…

Collette: Scamp! Don't even think about it! We have rules for a reason, and if you're thinking of breaking it, it'll lead to trouble.

So Thomas and Scamp went off to the mine for some trucks.

Thomas (Whispering): This is it Scamp. Today's the day I'm gonna do it!

Scamp (Whispering): Are you sure about this? I mean these are my sisters we're talking about, and they seem concern for us.

Thomas (Whispering): They're just silly stick-in-the-muds. It'll be fine.

They finally reach the mine. A long time ago, miners, digging for lead, had made tunnels under the ground, and would lay tracks over the place where they've been digging. Although the roots were strong enough for trucks, they were not strong enough to hold an engines' weight. There was a large notice to warn engines about the area.

"Danger, engines must not pass this board"

Thomas and Scamp had often been warned about the board. Scamp was curious on would happened if they had passed the board, but Thomas really wanted to pass the board, but his Driver and Fireman would always stop him before he had his chance. But this time he had made a plan.

They made it to mine.

Thomas (Whispering): You ready Scamp?

Scamp (Whispering): Eh… I don't know, I mean, isn't this going a bit too far?

Thomas (Whispering): Come on, you said you wanted to know what was on the other side, we need to do this!

The fireman went to throw the switch.

Thomas (Whispering): NOW!

Scamp: I'm very sorry!

Scamp jumped up and bit off Thomas' Driver's butt, making him jerk forward, pulling the lever, Thomas bumping the trucks, and jerking the driver off the footplate.

Thomas: Hurrah! We've made it pass the broad.

Thomas's fireman saw what had happened and ran to the footplate trying to stop Thomas.

Thomas: It's quite safe!

Thomas's Fireman: Come back!

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise and the ground began to shake. The fireman jumped clear, but Scamp couldn't jump in the time, and the ground began to sink.

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! I'm stuck!

Scamp: So am I!

And they were.

Scamp: Oh, why did I listen to you!?

Thomas's Driver: I hope you two are satisfied now. You've got your wish, and look where it lead you!

?: Yes, you two are very naughty. I saw the whole thing.

Scamp: Please get us out. We're very sorry!

Thomas: We promise we won't be naughty again.

Fat Controller: I'm afraid that's not possible. The ground is too low for you jump out of Scamp, and we can't lift Thomas out with a crane, the ground's not firm enough.

Meanwhile Gordon was just returning home after he brought a goods train to the station. Suddenly, they saw a workman close by.

Gordon's Driver: What's the matter?

The workman told him about Thomas. Gordon laughed and laughed.

Gordon: Down a mine is he!? O-Oh, boy this is rich!

Tramp: Alright Gordon, this is serious; they could be in real trouble.

So they found his strong cable, attached to this front end, and they set off to rescue Thomas and Scamp.

Tramp: Hang in there son, we'll get you out!

Scamp: Thomas, it's my father!

Thomas (Thinking): Oh dear, they're going to laugh at me after this.

Strong cables were fasten between the two engines.

Fat Controller: Are you ready? Heave!

Gordon pulled and puffed and pulled as hard as he ever could, but at last Thomas and Scamp were free.

Scamp ran to his father, feeling very angry at himself.

Tramp: Hey, hey. It's alright. The important thing here is that you're safe. Like I said I was no angel when I was your age. I'll make sure your mother goes easy on you.

Thomas: I'm sorry I was cheeky to you two.

Gordon: That's alright Thomas. You made both of us laugh, I like that. Come on, let's get you two home.

On the way home Scamp was chuckling to himself.

Tramp: What's so funny, son?

Scamp: I was just thinking. Gordon had fallen down into a ditch before, and now me and Thomas fell down a mine. I guess you can say this makes us even.

Gordon (Chuckling): I say it does.

Thomas: Yeah, and like you. I probably would get to be on my branch line for a few weeks or so.

Tramp: Oh, it would be too bad, Thomas. You'll be working with us for a while.

Gordon: I tell you what. How about we form an alliance?

Scamp: What's an ally... what was it?

Tramp: An alliance, son. It means that me and Gordon will help you, and you and Thomas can help us.

Thomas: That sounds like a good idea.

Scamp: Agreed.

Gordon: Good, then it's settled.


	4. Paint Pots and Queens

Paint Pots and Queens

One morning, the engines woke up to see a bunch of painters painting and decorating the sheds. They were most surprise.

Henry: What's all this?

Painter: A Queen is coming to visit the railway.

The engines were excited!

Soon the railway became very busy, with lots of people coming to meet the Queen. Even Angel and Bertie were getting full.

Scamp: What's going on here?

Gordon: The Queen of England is coming to visit the railway.

Thomas: A Queen! Busted my buffers. That's great!

Scamp: I bet the Fat Controller has chosen you to pull the train?

Gordon looked glum.

Thomas: Oh… Still not off the hook, uh?

Gordon: Afraid not. I don't think I'll ever be allowed to pull coaches again. All because of my dumb luck.

Tramp: This is ridiculous; you've been really useful lately for the past two months.

Thomas and Scamp looked at each other.

Scamp: You're right. Which is why me and Thomas are going to ask the Fat Controller to give you your job back!

Gordon: Come again?

Thomas: We're going to give you your job back. Once the Fat Controller is done or if we see him, we'll ask him personally.

Scamp: Remember, "United we stand, together we fall"?

Gordon and Tramp looked that them, and thought.

Tramp: Hmm… Alright. If you can help us get our job back, then we'll help you get yours.

Scamp: Deal!

Meanwhile, the Fat Controller had chosen Henry and Pongo to pull the royal train. So they were practicing and getting ready for the day. One morning it began to rain, and Henry was waiting outside the station to pull the express. His driver and fireman were covering themselves up with a tarp. A painter was above them next to the line. Suddenly Henry was letting off steam, and his smoke blew high into the air.

The painter, surprised, could not see. He missed his step on the ladder and he and paint pot fell on Henry.

Poor Henry.

Painter: Well you're not a pretty picture! And what's worst that was my last can, so now I have to go and fetch some more!

And he stomped crossly away.

Pongo: Well Henry, it's the not the best, but you could make yourself a Dalmatian with that paint!

Henry snorted. The Fat Controller spoke next.

The Fat Controller: You look like an ice cake, Henry. That won't do for the royal train. I must make other arrangement.

The Fat Controller was in his office, deciding on who should pull the royal train now.

Knock Knock

The Fat Controller: Come in!

Tramp: Excuse us, sir, but my son and I wish to speak to you.

The Fat Controller let them in.

The Fat Controller: I beg your pardon, but whatever it is, please make as quick as possible. The Queen will be here soon, and I still haven't deiced on my royal engine yet.

Scamp took a deep breath and started.

Scamp: Well sir. Over the past few months, after the accident with Gordon. Me and Thomas have seen Gordon and my father trying really hard to regain your trust again, and over these few months, they've learned what it means to be really useful. They've been helping engines not just to gain your trust, but because they want to help them. And I've seen the look at Gordon's eyes, waiting for his chance to pull the express again. So, if it's not too much trouble sir, can Gordon have his coaches again?

The Fat Controller: Hmm… Well, Tramp?

Tramp: Sir, I know that my son and Thomas's latest incident with the mine was not excusable, but much like Gordon, they were really sorry, and I've seen my son and Thomas still feeling really horrible for what they've done. They were also working as hard as ever to make up to you. They've help me and Gordon couple of times with good trains, and you know how I was back when I first worked on your railway. And I feel that my son and Thomas deserve their branch line again. My daughters tell me they've missed them very much.

The Fat Controller: Hmm… I see. It's true. You've both been really sorry, and I've seen your work and how much you've learned your lesson. Very well. From this day on, Gordon will the pull the express again, and you Scamp shall have your job again working on Thomas' branch line.

Tramp and Scamp: Hurrah!

The Fat Controller: But, I have more! … Since I still can't find an engine to pull the royal train, I've decided this. Scamp, I want you and Thomas to sort out all the coaches for the engines when the passengers arrived. I'll have Edward and Lady clear the front and lead the royal train, which will be pulled by Tramp and Gordon!

Tramp and Scamp: Oh, sir! Thank you!

The day arrived, and all the engines were very busy bringing people in and out at the station. Thomas and Scamp sorted out their coaches in the yard. Everyone was well dress for the Queen, even the dogs. The time arrived when they heard Edward steaming in.

Lady: Introducing the Royal Highness, the Queen of England!

The signal dropped and from far away they heard the sound of the royal train. Gordon was spotless and his brass shone brightly. Tramp was looking sharp in his new tuxedo.

The Fat Controller step out and greeted the Queen.

The Fat Controller: Welcome, ma'am.

The Queen thanked the Fat Controller for a splendid run.

Queen: Bless you, sir. I've heard lots of good things about your engines and their helpers. May I see them?

The Fat Controller showed her all the engines. Percy and Toby were excited and the dogs all bowed for the Queen. She smiled and gave each of them a treat. She thanked the engines and the dogs for the welcome. She especially thanked Thomas and Scamp for sorting out their coaches. Then to Edward and Lady for clearing the line, and finally to Gordon and Tramp for a splendid run.

When the Queen was ready to go, Toby and Percy whistled loudly and shouted…

Toby and Percy: THREE CHEER FOR THE QUEEN!

All the engines and dogs joined in. The Fat Controller held his ears, but the Queen smiled and waved to them.

Scamp: You know something pa? You're the best father a puppy could have. Thank you.

Tramp: I should be thanking you. You're really growing up, I can tell. Pretty soon you'll be like me. Just be careful about your actions in the near future.

Scamp: I don't think I'll ever forget this moment. I mean between you and mother, and my sisters, and all the new friends I've made. I wouldn't give it up for anything.

Tramp: Neither would I.

Lady wept proudly for them.

Lady: I'm so proud of you two. I'm glad you've showed me this place, Tramp dear. It's best thing that's happened to me, besides my loving family.

All the engines and dogs agreed.

The Fat Controller: Gather around everyone, I think this calls for a group photo.

All the dogs gathered around, The Fat Controller set up the camera, got into the group and the picture was taken of them, then the engines.

A few hours later, it was time for the Queen to leave, and Gordon and Tramp took her away. All the engines and dogs were very proud of this moment. They all agree that no one felt more happy or proud then to live and work here at the North Western Railway.

* * *

 **Special thanks for the readers and reviewers for this series. I have a had lots fun and some hard times writing for this series, but sometimes it's worth it. I'm glad you're enjoying the series so far.  
As of right now, the first series is over, but stick around because I have a special story coming up soon, and the second series will be on the way soon.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **The Author**


End file.
